Abandoned Hope
by HannieB123
Summary: Please, leave a review. Also who do you think the boy is! if he knew any better he would realize that she was memorizing his face, his magic, everything there was to know about him. He would have noticed that the blonde was staring at him as well, if only he knew better, if only he had been aware. He might have found out her name.
1. First And Only

**Chapter One**

 **First And Only**

The first time he met her she was the mere age of six, laying in a field of smoldering ashes, as he looked around he could still feel the magic in the area, a magic he'd never seen nor felt before.

He was cautious as he walked up to her, not wanting to startle the mage that he assumed had caused this disaster. It wasn't as if he was afraid, no, someone like him did not get afraid, especially of something so small and fragile looking, but he was cautious, and no one would blame him for that.

As he walked closer to the small girl he noted that she was badly burnt, the skin on her feet were blistering, and her arms were filled with burns and cuts, her small body was shuttering in pain. The small blue dress she had on was burnt, it still looked as if it was smoldering, the boy briefly wondered how she was handling this, she was basically knocking on deaths door, after all.

'You okay?' he asked the small girl as he kneeled beside her, for someone like him, these smoldering ashes weren't going to do him any harm. Although as he watched the small girl slowly move her neck to look at him, he realized how stupid his question had been, obviously she wasn't okay, far from it. The look in her eyes, he knew he'd never forget it.

'How can someone so small be in so much pain?' he wondered to himself. Ever so gently he gathered the small girl in his arms, surprising himself at how gently he handled her, he, after all, was considered to be a monster.

The girls brown eyes never left his own, as much as he willed them to do so. She seemed surprised, as if she couldn't believe someone was actually saving her, as if she thought she wasn't meant to be saved, and for all he knew, she wasn't meant to be saved, from the looks of things, someone had wanted her dead, there was absolutely no way in hell that this little midget of a girl could have done all that on her own...

That's what he wanted to believe anyway. The stench of her magic told him otherwise.

After a few minutes he was laying the girl down next to a stream, as far away as he could get from the smell of burnt earth. He really had no idea what he was doing, and he also knew that she needed medical attention that he wouldn't be able to give her, but he also didn't want to risk going into a town where she would possibly be killed, after all he hadn't the slightest idea as to whether she was wanted for something or not.

He noted briefly that there was a bag at her side, by some miracle it had escaped the rampaging flames and remained untouched, perhaps it was due to the magic that he smelt from within it.

His eyes shot up to the girl once again, she had passed out on the way over, her injuries probably hurting to much as he moved locations, he grabbed the bag from her shoulder and snapped the button undone, letting everything spill onto the forest floor. A notebook, keys, burn medicine and band aids, he wondered very briefly if this sort of thing happened to her a lot.

His eyes lingered on the keys for a few seconds, seeing as they were the source of yet another source of unfamiliar magic, she had nine golden keys and give or take thirty silver ones, along with a key that looked like plain fire, it was odd, this key along with the few others beside it. It was as if it was made up of real flames, when he made a grab at it, to look it over closer the flames shot out, as if in warning, it didn't burn when they licked his hand, but he wasn't about to anger whatever it was.

He set everything back inside the bag once more, save for the wraps and the burn ointment, he looked over the girl once more, looking for the worst injuries before tearing a piece of clothe off of his already tattered pants. He wasn't one to care for things, but this girl was going to die if he didn't help her out, the least he could do was clean her up a bit, make sure she didn't get infected.

Dipping the piece of clothe in the stream he rang it out and kneeled by the girl once more, she was filthy, so filthy in fact he could barely make out the fact that she had blonde hair underneath all the soot that clung to her. She had a gash on her cheek that he decided to take care of first, it was long and jagged, starting at the bottom of her left eye and making its way down towards her throat, it would definitely leave a scar, wiping away at the dirt and blood that clung to her like a second skin he could start to see how pale she was. He grew worried.

'Should I really risk taking her to a town?' He thought to himself. As he thought about what he should do, he didn't notice the ringing of a doorbell, or the bright light that brought forth a certain person.

Until she was directly behind him. He let out a snarl and stood over the unconscious girl protectively, not knowing what had come over him. He knew though, that as long as this girl was with him, no harm would ever befall her, as to why he thought that, again he didn't know.

The lady that stood before them was oddly enough dressed in a maids outfit, chains clanged together as the fell from her wrists and onto the ground of the forest floor, the ladies expression was nonexistent, and the boy noted briefly that she had pink hair before his eyes narrowed in on her own.

'I do not wish to harm you. I wish to thank you, for taking care of my princess' the lady said, her voice was monotonous, so the boy couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not, so he moved not one single inch, bending his knees farther downwards in order to spring on this stranger if need be.

'How do I know your not the one who caused her to get hurt?' The boy asked once more, confused at the venom laced within. Yes, for a nine year old he was used to talking in such a way, but never, not ever when it came to protecting something or someone, he didn't care for anyone or anything, so why, why was he doing this?

He shouldn't be doing this.

'My princess is in need of help, young master, I thank you for caring for her, please I will take over now.' The long legged person strode forward and calmly wedged her way between him and the small girl, yet he did nothing, he didn't react when the lady picked up the child in her arms, nor when she walked away with her. He stayed still like the coward he truly was.

He couldn't really let it end like that, could he? He had just saved this small imp of a girl after all, shouldn't he at least know who she was, what she was? More importantly, he needed to know if she would be okay.

'Who is she, was it her that caused that back there? Where are you taking her?' The questions were out of his mouth before he could even comprehend it himself. The pink haired lady snapped her head back towards him, and gave him a small smile, if he knew any better he would realize that she was memorizing his face, his magic, everything there was to know about him.

He would have noticed that the blonde was staring at him as well, if only he knew better, if only he had been aware.

He might've found out her name.


	2. Hello, Goodbye

**Chapter Two**

 **Hello, Goodbye!**

The second time he saw her, she was eight and he was eleven. He'd never forget that scar that travelled along her left cheek. Such a shame it had ended up on the likes of her. She was clean this time, nothing was amiss about her, no wounds, no fire surrounding her. Thankfully.

Still, he couldn't help the intense fear that overwhelmed his very being when she walked by him, her magical power was just as strong as the first time he'd seen her, stronger even. How she'd grown in such a short amount of time. He shivered at the thought of her being even more powerful when she got older, just what was this girl anyways?

Of course, he was a force to be reckoned with as well. People even called him a monster. He wondered, was she considered a monster as well? With that much magic seeping out of her very being, it was hard to believe that she wasn't. People avoided her. He knew that much.

She didn't seem to be travelling with any sort of companion, and for an eight year old girl, he knew that wasn't right. But, he'd seen stranger things.

He debated on whether to go up to her, she was standing alone after all, it wouldn't be that hard, but, in all actuality he had no reason to walk up to her, she wouldn't remember him. It had been two years after all, and she was half dead back then.

It was when she turned to him directly, that he could see some sort of recognition in her large honey brown eyes, and to be quite frank, he'd never seen eyes so beautiful before. Eyes so full of life and wonder, they were nothing like the eyes he had seen back then, the eyes that had haunted him day in and day out. He looked her over from his place on a bench, he'd been on a job that day in the city of Shirotsume and was headed back to his guild now.

She was taller then she was two years ago, she wore a pink dress and little white flats, her hair was up in a pink ribbon that she was fiddling with as she watched him, he was quite certain that he was in fact the one she was watching anyways. It was when she smiled that he lost his breath. It wasn't the smile itself that got to him, not exactly, it was the genuine look of gratitude that was on her face that threw him for a loop. How had she remembered that he was the one that had saved her? Or is this merely how she smiles at all strangers?

He wasn't exactly sure.

He knew he'd never forget such a smile though, he'd never been thanked before, his clients certainly never thanked him. Although, he _was_ a real pest, a real terrible pest. He knew what he was, he didn't hold any regret for his actions, he was who he was, and if people didn't like that, then to hell with them!

When she started walking in his general direction, he knew the smile had indeed been meant for him. His palms suddenly became sweaty and for some reason his heart raced at an all to furious speed. He hated this feeling, why was he so damned nervous? He'd never been this way before.

Except for maybe back then...

It was when she stood in front of him, smile dimmed down a small, tiny bit, eyes crinkled at the sides, a hand stuck out towards him and the other clutching at the hem of her dress did he regain his composure. Quickly he placed a cool, frightening smirk on his face, one that usually made others run away, fast.

But she didn't.

She stayed there and kept on smiling, although her hand did drop to her side, and a brief look of uncertainty crept into her eyes, but it diminished a moment later, replaced by what he considered a fire, a determination so bright that he almost lost his cool once more.

'Those eyes of hers...' He thought as he smirked up at her, wondering her next move.

And then he heard it.

The sound of her voice. For what seemed like ages he had only dreamed of what her voice might sound like. He'd never pictured it would be so soft, almost like bells. He didn't know what else he could compare it to. His eyes widened fractionally at the sound, at her words.

'I know what you did for me...Back then..' She whispered,

It was partially the sound of her voice that had caused the problem to be honest. He was just to entranced by her very being to be able to respond, although, he'd ignored her from the very beginning, as soon as he saw her at the same station he'd come to a decision to just ignore her, it would've been easier than having her get involved with him and vice versa, wouldn't it have been?

It wasn't an easy decision, but seeing as he was well _him_ and she was so freaking _golden and bright_ he couldn't very well walk a path of light with the likes of her. It was easier for both if they didn't know each other. At all.

'Don't know what yer talkin' bout' little one.' A snap of the jaw ended his sentence, and he looked up into the face of the girl once again, only to find her staring down at him in amusement.

'I know you know who I am. Don't try to play it off as if you don't' she snapped back, pointing a finger against his chest as she puffed her cheeks and let her magic flare a little.

The little one was feisty, he'd give her that. It made her more interesting, that was for sure.

'Alright, and say I do know who you are?' He stood up, and at full height he was already so very much taller than her, it was a beautiful thin really, this made him more intimidating.

The small girl took a few steps back once she realized she was now staring at the mans chest instead of his face, regaining her composure she tilted her head up with the same fire in her eyes that she'd had moments before.

'I just wanted to thank you, my spirit told me what you did for me, so thank you, thank you for saving my life.' The small girl snapped, seeing as she completed what she had come over to say she nodded her head and began to walk away from the boy who was towering over her.

The boy for the most part, gaped at the cement square the small little girl had been standing on. He was in utter awe of the guts that the blonde had, no one had ever stood up to him before, most cowered away at the very sight of him.

How can one little girl be so brave.

'Wait what do you mean by 'spirit'' the boy asked, lifting his head up after noticing the two little feet he had been looking at had disappeared. His eyes went wide with disbelief as he saw that she was gone.

She sure was a mysterious one.

Leaving without a trace.

Not even her scent was there to follow.


	3. Travel Partners!

Travel Partners

The third time he saw her, he had just turned fourteen, she was twelve. It was some weird coincidence (is what he liked to believe) that they happened to meet once more.

Unfortunately circumstances were not to his liking. She was running from a forest engulfed in flames. He was only in this particular forest for a mission to take down a wyvern.

Flames so hot they were starting to melt his clothes, white hot flames.

It was her magic again. The very same magic that he had seen the day he'd saved her.

She was crying, he could tell by the scent of salt in the air, not that he could smell very well with the fire burning the forest to the ground.

He figured the wyvern wouldn't likely survive this catastrophe.

The small girl, for some odd reason called to him though.

And like a moth to a flame he was chasing after her. Silently begging her to come to a stop.

And stop she did. She fell to her hands and knees on the grassy ground on the outskirts of the forest she had run from.

He stopped running and started slowly approaching her. He could see that she was frightened. He could smell her burnt skin and the lip puckering aroma of burnt clothes and fried hair.

It brought him back to the day when they had first met. It startled him that he could picture that day so perfectly in his mind.

It frightened him. If he were to be honest. What was so special about this little bunny.

That's what she was, a bunny that needed protecting. He knew he was rude to her the last time they had met. But, he couldn't stop thinking about her, and he didn't even know her damn name.

There was something seriously wrong with him.

He was close to her now, so close in fact that he had to make an actual effort to get nearer to her, due to the fact that the magic she held was coming off of her in waves.

It was like being caught in the waves of the raging sea.

It made his knees buckle and shake. That was more terrifying than any enemy he had ever encountered. He had never witnessed power that could effect him like this. He had never felt afraid of someone before.

But this small bunny of a girl was making him nervous, and a little bit sweaty.

But...

Someone with his abilities never coward in fear. He was the monster. Not this girl. Definitely not this small, crying little girl.

He slowly knelt down beside her, unsure what to do, unsure why he even followed her. What could he possibly do to make her stop crying.

She hiccuped as she sat up. He looked at her face to see it covered in soot, her tears washing away some as it left tear marks down her cheeks, the scar she had in her face was only slightly visible, a rough and jagged mark that definitely did not belong on her.

'I-It's y-you' she hiccuped as she faced him, there was no trace of a smile on her face as she laid her eyes upon him.

He had to wonder just what she was going through. What was happening to her?

'It seems that we keep meeting' he chuckled a tiny bit, trying to lighten the mood, although it didn't work, not at all.

'It seems so.' It was a dry laugh that she gave, no humor whatsoever involved, instead it seemed to push more tears out of her eyes as they raced down her dirt cheeks.

'Are you alright?' He asked roughly as he gave her a once over, making sure there was no blood on her body, no wounds, and no winces of pain.

He noted that she still carried that bag. Still seemingly untouched by the elements and magic.

'I'm a monster. You've seen twice now what I've done. I can't control it. I don't know why it keeps happening.' She whispered. This was really hurting her and he could tell.

Why was he feeling as if he should help her? He couldn't, there was absolutely no way that he would ever...

'It takes practice to get control little bunny. I have a magic that I worked really hard to control, I could help ya if ya wanted me to.'

Him and his big damn mouth. Why couldn't his mouth do the same thing his brain wanted him to do?

Why was this girl messing with his feelings. He usually wasn't like this. He was a terror dammit, a right, true monster!

'Y-You will?' She was skeptical, but also hopeful, he could see it in her eyes.

He nodded his head suddenly unsure himself, he was only fourteen, just barely figuring himself and his magic out, how could he possibly train this girl, a girl whose magic was an unknown, mind you.

'Sure I will little bunny, but it'll be hard work. You'll have to listen to everything I say, got it?' He said calmly, a smirk on his face.

The small girl chuckled shakily, slowly standing up, thankfully her magic was beginning to feel more like a calm sea rather than a raging ocean so he had no problem standing with her.

The small girl held out her hand to him, shaking slightly, he could tell that she was exhausted.

He grabbed the blondes hand in his much larger one, reveling in the feel of her warm, slightly calloused hand in his own, marveling in the fact that his own hand engulfed her own.

'We've never properly introduced ourselves. My name is Lucy Hearfilia.' She smiled that pretty smile he'd seen at the train station when they were younger.

It was beautiful.

He smirked that cocky smirk of his.

'Gajeel Redfox is the name.'


End file.
